


Satan Is My Dentist

by trenchcoatsandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowlegs/pseuds/trenchcoatsandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes a reluctant Dean to the dentists, where Cas ends up getting hit on. Dean's not too fond of this, and takes him home to make sure it's known Cas is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan Is My Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Okay, so this isn't my first fic I've written but it's the first I've ever actually posted. So really just thank you for reading!  
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, of course, they're all Kripke's.  
> But anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to correct any mistakes in this, as it's un-beta'd!

“Dean, stop fussing,” Castiel murmured quietly as Dean continued to squirm in his seat as they waited in the room for the man’s name to be called.

“I can’t help it; I fucking hate the dentists, Cas. Can’t we just go home, pleeeease?” Dean whined. It’s what he had been doing since before even getting in the car to go to the office. “And his name is Lucifer, if that’s not weird, I don’t know what is. Not to mention I don’t want some guy I don’t know fucking around in my mouth! That’s only for you, baby.” His smirk grew as Castiel blushed and shushed Dean.

“Dean, stop. Not here.”

“That’s not what you were sayin’ last night…” Dean’s hand dropped to the other man’s thigh and his words went straight to Cas’ dick. Just as he was about to give in, say they could ditch the appointment and head home so long as they lost their clothes in the process, one of the nurses called Dean’s name, informing them it was his turn. Cas smirked at his lover, standing and holding his hand out for Dean to take. “C’mon, baby. It’s your turn.”

Dean grumbled quietly to himself, but nonetheless stood up, taking the other man’s hand and walked out of the waiting room to see the dentist. This was the first time Dean was seeing this particular dentist, so his normal I-Hate-Seeing-The-Dentist nerves were even higher than usual.

Cas walked into the office first, Dean begrudgingly trailing behind.

“Castiel! Lovely to see you today,” the doctor flashed a smile far too wide and flirtatious for Dean to be comfortable. “And I take it this is our little patient? Hi, I’m Dr. Milton.” The man held his hand out for Dean to shake, and after looking him up and down, Dean took his hand and probably too hard.

“Dean Winchester. Cas didn’t tell me you knew each other?” Dean glanced back at his lover and then glared at the dentist, a very forced smile plastered onto his face.

The man chuckled quietly and looked at Cas, his eyes never leaving even as he spoke to Dean.

“Well he is one of my... _favorite patients_.”

 _Okay, this guy is a god damn creep._ Dean thought, and he looked back at Cas before casually pulling the man to him.

“Yeah, okay. So what are we doing today, doc?”

“Just a routine checkup, Mr. Winchester. Go ahead and take a seat,” he motioned to the chair in the middle of the room and suddenly any jealousy he felt left his body, leaving just his nervousness and his eyes widened when he saw the metal tray holding all of the dentistry tools. Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly and Dean looked up to see a loving smile on his face. Dean smiled back, until someone loudly cleared their throat. The two men looked up to see Lucifer staring at them looking quite uncomfortable and a bit annoyed. Cas blushed while Dean smirked and winked at him. Lucifer motioned to the chair and Dean sighed as he took a seat.

Cas was about to walk out to go wait for Dean to finish, but Dean grabbed his hand, eyes pleading with him to stay.

“You can sit in one of the chairs against the wall, if you’d like, Castiel.”

“That’s quite alright, Lucifer. Dean can handle it without me, right Dean?” Cas looked to his lover, but the look of absolute terror on his face caused Cas to sigh and take one of the seats. Although his initial nerves about being at the dentist were calmed, the way this dentist was looking at Castiel wasn’t helping.

“Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Dean’s annoyance was clear in his voice; words practically spewing venom. Lucifer just laughed.

“My, Casitel, is he always this pushy?”

“Almost consistently, yes,” Dean’s head snapped to look at his boyfriend and glared slightly. Cas just smiled small at Dean.

_Oh, he is so gonna get it when we get home._

As the dentist started examining the man’s mouth, Dean was glad he wasn’t trying to strike up conversation. For fucks sakes, why do dentists try and talk to their patients while working on them? _Your hands are in my mouth, what do you expect me to say to you?_

And even though he was glad he wasn’t having to struggle to speak while his mouth was worked on, he was not glad with who he was talking to. Lucifer was talking with Cas, giving him flirty smiles and acting way too interested than any person would normally be, even more so than Sammy. Dean was getting even more annoyed with the way Cas was being so polite back, oblivious to the man’s real intent. Now he wished he could talk, so he could tell this asshole to back off his boyfriend.

“So, Cas – is it okay if I call you that?”

 _No. No it is_ not _fucking okay, you creep._ Dean’s thoughts were growing angrier and angrier by the second.

“Oh, yes, that’s quite alright. You can call me Cas if you’d like.”

Another creepy smile from the creepy dentist.

“Thank you. As I was saying, _Cas_ , how long have you and Dean been together?”

“Oh, about two years I think it’s been?”

“Really? I’m sure it must be tough at times, no? Not everyone is as accepting of your lifestyle as others.”

Now this _really_ wasn’t a conversation you wanted to hear your dentist having with your boyfriend, especially if he was trying to poke a hole in your relationship and slither his way in like some damn snake in the grass.

“Well, yes, it’s been… trying at times,” Dean was sure Cas was referring to when Dean was still horrified at the thought of wanting to fuck a guy with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen and that damn near perfect face and body of his. “But I love him. And he loves me. So we get through it, no matter what.” Cas was staring at Dean now, eyes full of love and smile genuine. Dean’s eyes softened at the man, even in his annoyance at the dentist from hell. Lucifer clearly faltered, put off by Cas’ honesty.

“Yes, of course. What a lovely sentiment. Well, okay, Dean! You’re all done for the day.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Dean muttered as he sat up in the chair.

“Your teeth look great, no cavities or anything. You’re free to go.”

The man smiled at Dean and shook his hand. Dean responded by gripping his hand in a manner that probably would have been considered too hard and gave a very fake smile. The two let go and the dentist held his hand out to Castiel.

“And it was _very_ nice seeing you again, Cas. Keep in touch, yes?” Lucifer shook Cas’ hand while his other rested on his forearm. The touch lingered longer than Dean would have liked and as Cas began to respond, Dean put his arm around his lover’s waist and pulled him close. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek and quietly murmured, but loud enough for the intruder to hear, “Thank you for staying with me, baby. I appreciate it. Well, see ya, Luci!” Dean lightly nudged Cas to the door, and when he wasn’t looking, he smirked and winked at the taken aback dentist. He quickly walked out, pulling Cas with him to the Impala.

“We are _not_ coming back here again, Cas.” Cas’ brow furrowed in confusion. “What? Dean, why? I don’t –“

Dean cut off his sentence with a kiss, pushing him up against the car. When he pulled away Cas’ eyes were looking into Dean’s for an explanation.

“Cas, we can’t go back ‘cus that guy is a creep. I don’t like the way he was looking at you or talking to you.”

“A creep? What are you talking about? He was just being friendly, Dean.”

“No, he was hardcore flirting with you! All the smiling and asking those questions about our relationship and shit. He was trying to get in your pants, Cas, which is not cool, ‘cus you’re _mine_.” The last word was a low growl in Castiel’s ear right before a light bite to the neck. Cas let out a small gasp and felt the arousal from earlier creeping into his body.

“Of course I’m yours, Dean,” Cas tried to keep his voice even and steady, but that was clearly a losing battle.

“Well apparently _Luci_ back there disagrees, because he had no problem shamelessly flirting with you. And you weren’t exactly helping by being so polite back…”

“I was simply being nice! You know I’m yours, only yours.” Cas’ voice was a whisper, trying to comfort Dean. But Cas didn’t miss the look of complete lust in Dean’s eyes before he leaned in, so close Castiel could feel Dean’s breath on his mouth.

“ _Then prove it_.”

With that, Cas couldn’t handle hearing Dean like this anymore. He quickly crushed his lips to the man’s standing before him, rough and wanting. Dean smirked into the kiss, pleased with himself for getting Castiel so riled up.

“Car. Now.” Dean breathed out in between kisses. Cas placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw before sliding into the car. Dean quickly got in the driver side himself and they were soon driving to their home.

Castiel glanced over at Dean and licked his lips at the sight of Dean’s tightening jeans. He hesitated for a moment before sliding closer to Dean and putting his hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean glanced down for a second but said nothing. Cas decided to move his hand further up Dean’s thigh, so he could feel the growing bulge. Dean gasped quietly when Cas’ hands finally reached the one place he so badly wanted to be touched.

“Cas, I’m driving, I could get us killed,” Castiel looked up at his lover and smirked. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s jeans, pulling his cock out from his boxers. He lightly – too lightly for Dean’s taste – began pumping his lover in his hand. He leaned over, placing a kiss to the tip before swiping his tongue over it.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas, at least let me pull over, man.”

Cas gave Dean’s cock a squeeze.

“Keep driving or I _will not blow you_.”

Dean slammed one of his palms against the steering wheel and pushed his foot down harder on the gas. He needs to get them home and he needed to get them there _now_. He swirled his tongue around before taking more of Dean into his mouth. The slight whimper that escaped Dean’s lips was absolutely fucking delicious and it went straight to Cas cock. They were almost home and it soon turned into a race between the two. Cas sucked harder, cheeks hollowing, head bobbing up and down on Dean’s cock, doing his best to make him come. Dean drove the slightest bit faster if even possible, not wanting to come until he could properly fuck his boyfriend.

“Cas, off, now,” Dean practically growled, but it wasn’t very threatening as a moan escaped his lips in between the words. Cas reluctantly pulled off, continuing to stroke him.

Soon enough, Dean pulled into the drive way, quickly fixed his jeans as well as he could, and pulled Cas out of the car with him. As he fumbled with the house keys, Cas was placing kisses on the back of Dean’s neck, lightly biting. As soon as the door was open, Dean dragged his lover into the house, pushing him up against the back of the door and kissed him roughly, hands sliding under his shirt and up and down his sides. Dean’s lips moved to Cas’ neck and then his ear. He bit lightly and his hand moved down to cup Castiel’s growing bulge.

“You’re mine, right baby? I’m the only one who gets to have you like this, see you like this, and you love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas moaned. Dean sucked on Cas’ neck some more, making it even harder to utter the next words. “Only yours, always.”

“ _Good_.” Dean’s voice was deep growl as he took his lover’s hand and led him into their bedroom. Once in the room, Dean was kissing Cas again, only breaking it to lift their shirts over their heads. They both kicked their shoes off and Dean pushed the other man onto the bed and straddled him, legs on either side of Castiel’s.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on Cas’ chest before licking and kissing his way down. As Dean reached the waist band of Cas’ jeans, he pulled them and his boxers down in one fluid motion. Dean placed kisses on the inside of his thighs and his hips, never coming in contact with his cock.

“Dean. _Please_ ,” Castiel’s voice was dripping with wanton lust, craving Dean, and he loved it.

“What’s that? You want me to touch you, darlin’?” Cas moaned in response.

“C’mon, baby, you can do better than that. Tell me what it is you want.”

“Please, Dean, _please_ touch me.”

Dean smirked at his boyfriend before casually getting off him. Cas made a noise of disapproval, his lap suddenly void of his lover.

“Oh, I will, sweetheart. But first, I’m going to tie you to this bed and do _whatever_ I want because like I said, you’re _mine_. And only _I_ get to make you come. Right, baby? Only I get to touch you and fuck you senseless and make you see stars, right?” Dean’s voice was teasing and it was all too quickly becoming too much for Cas.

Cas’ eyes went wide and he just nodded as Dean’s smirk widened, reaching into a drawer next to the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and rope and quickly pulled Cas’ wrists together above his head and tied them to the headboard as a moan full of lust escaped his lips.

“Now, I’m the only one who can touch you, right Cas?” Dean breathed against Cas’ mouth and then leaned down to kiss him softly, almost chaste. Castiel melted into the kiss, relaxing against the restraints. Soon the kiss deepened, becoming less chaste and more passionate. The only noises in the room were their lips together and the quiet noises escaping their lips.

Castiel bucked his hips up, trying to get some kind of friction between them. Dean chuckled lightly at his feeble attempt and kissed him again.

“I’m callin’ the shots, darlin’, so sit back and relax, yeah?”

Cas whimpered slightly, trying to calm himself down but his want and rock hard cock weren’t exactly helping. Dean stood up off of Cas, causing him to grown at the loss of, well, Dean. Cas pulled at the rope around his wrists as he watched Dean wiggle out of his jeans and boxers. Castiel couldn’t help but stare at Dean’s hardening erection, precome pooling at the tip from their session in the Impala. Dean smirked down at his lover, noticing where his gaze was directed.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” he asked. Cas’ pupils were lust blown, the blue a thin ring about the black. “Y-Yes,” he stuttered, his throat to dry and rough for him to form a whole sentence.

“Good,” Dean growled as he climbed onto his boyfriend. “Because I have _every_ intent of fucking you right into the mattress, Cas. Having you tied up like this, just for me? Fuck, I love it. Love havin’ you all open and on display for _me_. You want me to fuck you hard, don’t you? Well I will, baby, gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for _days_.”

Cas let out a loud moan at Dean’s words; he couldn’t wait to be fucked hard by this man, hoping to god he meant every word that left his lips

Dean was suddenly squeezing a clear gel onto his fingers and soon one was teasing Cas’ hole. He circled around it, making him relax before pushing the first finger in. “Dean-“ Cas choked out. “Shh, baby, I got you, okay?” Even when he had him tied and bound, Dean still couldn’t help but do whatever he could to assure his boyfriend was okay and comfortable.

When Dean felt Castiel was ready, he slowly put in a second finger and couldn’t help but smirk at the sounds Cas made. He was pushing his hips towards Dean, trying to get more in him. Dean inserted a third finger, spreading him open. He curled his fingers a few times, trying to find _that_ spot, until suddenly Cas went rigid for a moment before letting out such a dirty and gorgeous and _tasty_ noise Dean couldn’t help but let out a small whimper at the sight of his boyfriend writhing underneath him.

“Dean – m-more, please,” Cas’ voice was rough and broken, barely audible even to Dean. He pulled his fingers out and Cas made a noise of discontent at the loss, but soon felt the tip of Dean’s slicked up cock pushing into him, both he and Dean let out loud moans at the sensation.

“Fuck, Cas, baby, you’re so tight,” Dean’s voice was deeper than even he expected.

“More, Dean, I need more,” Cas said breathily. “I’m not gonna break, I need you.”

Dean had been trying to go slow, to make sure Cas was comfortable. But as soon as those words left Cas’ lips, Dean couldn’t help but want to be entirely in his lover, slamming into him, skin on skin. He instinctively rammed up into Cas, jarring a cross between a yelp and a moan out of him.

It momentarily crossed Dean’s mind that since he tied Cas’ wrists together, he should probably reach a hand between the two of them and help get his lover off, but with a devious glint in his eyes, he decided against it. He leaned in close to Castiel’s ear to ensure he heard him, and bit his lobe.

“Babe, I want you to come when I tell you, okay? But I want you to come just from me being inside you. I’m not gonna touch you. And you’re well, a little too tied up at the moment to do it yourself. I wanna see you come just from my cock, sweetheart.” Dean winked at his lover as his breath hitched. He nodded his head and Dean couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him. He nipped at his lip, sliding his tongue in. Even when being the one who was tied up, Cas’ mouth had the ability to melt Dean and cause him to forget everything else. Dean could just kiss Castiel lazily forever.

But soon the lazy kisses became fiercer as Dean’s thrusting sped up, the two were swallowing each other’s moans and otherwise deviously delicious noises until Dean pulled off, moving to his neck. Dean placed a soft kiss to his jaw before nibbling at his neck, leaving angry red marks before licking and kissing lightly in order to soothe them.

Dean could tell Cas was close, so he slowed his thrusts down to a teasingly slow pace.

“Dean, p-please, oh _fuck me_ ,” Cas eyes were shut tightly and he was biting his lip what looked hard enough to break skin and draw blood. Dean smiled lightly at the language though, he loved hearing Cas swear, knowing he could make Cas come so undone at just his touch. “Let me come, please, I need you.”

Dean was surprised his boyfriend could form such coherent sentences, and was surprised at himself just for such coherent thoughts. _Well, this won’t do at all,_ he thought, before pulling out almost entirely. Soon enough he smashed his hips against Cas’, filling him back up completely.

“Not til – I say – you can – babe,” His breathing was ragged as he spoke, fucking Cas even harder than before. He knew neither he nor Cas would, or _could_ , last much longer, so he thrust quicker, ready to come with his boyfriend.

“Can’t wait to see you come, baby, love the look on your face when you do. Only I make you feel this, right?” His voice was barely audible but he knew Cas had heard him.

“Yes, Dean, just fuck me, please,” Cas uttered between moans and whimpers. Dean leaned his head to Cas’, lips almost touching.

“Open your eyes, Castiel.” Cas did as he was told, and Dean loved that pleading, wanting look in his eyes.

“Come for me, baby.”

Dean’s words were a breath over Cas’ lips and even in this state, he followed Dean’s orders and kept his eyes open as he felt himself come undone, riding out his orgasm. His next few moments were a string of _‘Dean’s_ and _‘oh, fuck_ ’ as he came.

Dean was coming with him, emptying himself inside of Castiel. Dean placed a final kiss to his lover’s lips before reaching up to untie his wrists. He collapsed onto Cas and he just took it, wrapping his arms around Dean. He saw the rope marks on his wrists and instantly felt awful for being so rough with him. Cas noticed the look on Dean’s face and smiled down at Dean softly.

“It’s okay, Dean. I like them. Shows people I belong to you, right?” Cas smirked at Dean, his tone teasing, and Dean just chuckled at his boyfriend and his jealousy from earlier. “You’re cute when you’re jealous, you know. Shows how much you love me.”

Dean couldn’t help but actually laugh at his boyfriend this time, even if it was true.

“Okay, Cas. Whatever you say,” He looked up at his lover, eyes soft. “I love you.” Dean stared at Cas as his lips turned up into a fond smile.

“I love you, too. And you know what, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

Cas pulled Dean closer and practically crawled on top of him, looking straight into his eyes.

“You’re _mine_.”

Dean broke into a grin before pulling Cas down to kiss him.


End file.
